An Intimacy Grows Between Us
by theletterdee
Summary: anon prompt on tumblr who asked for Matthew and Alice trapped in a collapsed mine shaft, Alice worries they won't be found, but Matthew calms her and keeps her warm. Lucien and Jean find them.


Their torch flickered and Matthew heard Alice's breathing hitch next to him.

"They're not going to find us, are they?" she whispered.

He reached out and grasped her hand in his, "I'm sure it won't be long, Alice."

"Matthew-"

"They'll find us. Lucien and Jean will find clues and help Hobart track us down."

She sighed and gripped his hand so hard that his fingers started to tingle. (That could also be the cold starting to settle into his bones, Matthew wasn't sure.)

"We've no food, or water," her fingers tapped a random pattern on the back of his hand. "My watch is broken, you lost yours in the collapse."

"Don't remind me, I liked that one - finally broke in the strap the way I liked it."

"So we don't know what time it is," Alice frowned. "We don't know how long we've been in here either, your leg isn't going to like the strain all this is has caused, and it's starting to get cold."

He felt her shiver violently as she finished and Matthew tugged on her hand, "Hey, c'mere."

"What?"

"You're shivering - a lot. We can't do much, but I can at least keep you warm. And _calm_, worrying won't do us any good."

Alice huffed, but he caught her nod in the dim light. "Sharing body heat _does_ work from what I've read. You're sure?"

"Yeah, Alice," he nodded. "Do what we have to in order to walk out of here relatively unscathed."

She snorted in laughter - her giggles filling the small space between them as she squeezed his hand. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I... I sometimes laugh when I get nervous."

"Hey," he lightly tugged on her hand as her laughter petered out. "It's okay. It's just me, just us, Alice. I promise you, no funny business... unless you want it."

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "Okay. How do you want to do this?"

"Ah... you can sit between my legs? I'll drape my coat around you."

"I'll sit between your legs, Matthew, but you need your coat."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. Alice shifted in the small mine shaft - avoiding his eyes and Matthew could feel her warm breath against his cheek as she gingerly settled between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she tucked her head under his chin.

"Better?"

"Yeah," he felt her nod. "This was not how I expected our date to go."

Matthew laughed and held her tighter, "Me either, sweetheart."

"Might make me reconsider going on dates with you in the future."

A beat passed before Alice muffled a laugh behind her hand.

"Oh..." Matthew huffed, "that's a low blow, Alice."

"I knew you'd get it eventually, Matthew."

"You certainly have a dry sense of humor." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Next date, though, I'll let you pick what we do."

"Good, we'll stay at _home_ where nothing will go wrong."

"You say that now..." Matthew grinned as she giggled again.

"We've got to get out of here first, though."

"They'll find us."

"I hope so... but I'm glad you didn't go on this tip alone."

"Me too."

She shifted in his arms and kissed his cheek. He felt his face grow warm - probably bright red if they had more light in the mine shaft - as Alice cupped his cheek with her hand. Matthew held her close when she pulled him in for a soft kiss; Alice's fingers were cold against his flushed skin as they kissed again and again - eventually tapering off into the barest brush of their lips.

"Well," Matthew murmured, "now I'm certainly glad I didn't come up here alone."

Alice laughed and kissed him again. "It's one way to pass the time and stay warm."

"True, very true, sweetheart. I'm finding my lips suddenly very cold."

"Odd... mine are cold too," she teased - giggling when he pulled her in for another kiss.

When Lucien, Jean, and Hobart found them a few hours later, Alice lay sleeping against Matthew - one of his arms wrapped around her, the other shielding his eyes against the sudden bright light of their torches and lanterns.

"Everything alright, Matthew?" Lucien asked as he checked on the two of them.

"Eh, for the most part. It's cold, we're hungry, tired, and probably in need of a bath. Alice nodded off a bit ago, but we're not seriously injured."

"Yes, I can see, just some bruises and scrapes. How's the leg?"

"Sore and stiff as hell, nothing a couple painkillers and a bath won't cure."

"Here, Matthew, for Alice," Jean smiled as she held out a blanket for him to drape over the stirring pathologist.

"Wha'?" Alice yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"They found us," Matthew smiled and pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple - ignoring the shared looks between the Blakes and Hobart.

"No more following tips by yourselves," Jean chided lightly as Alice and Matthew were helped from the mine shaft. "And you'll both be coming to our house after the hospital checks you out for rest and recuperation."

"Yeah, Jean, that'd be nice," he smiled as he limped next to Alice.

Matthew tangled his fingers with Alice's as they walked out into the early morning light; she pulled his arm over her shoulders (his cane somewhere back in the mine shaft or under the rubble) and let him lean against her as they walked over to the waiting ambulance. She refused to let go of his hand throughout the drive to the hospital, their check up, and the ride to 7 Mycroft Avenue.

Jean drew up a bath for him and then for Alice (she'd stopped by Alice's home to pick up some necessities for her), and gave Matthew some of his stronger painkillers with a hearty meal for both of them to eat before they would be allowed to go rest.

Alice cleared her throat as she finished her soup, "Jean?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Thank you... for letting me stay."

"Of course, Alice," Jean rounded the table and pressed a motherly kiss to Alice's forehead. "You can stay as long as you like. And I'm going to... make a guess that you won't be needing a guest room?"

Matthew hid a smile behind his water glass as Alice's cheeks rapidly turned pink.

"I just need to know, so I can check up on you as per the hospital's orders."

"Ah, no, I won't be needing a guest room," Alice cleared her throat again, but she smiled when Matthew squeezed her knee under the table. "Thank you again, Jean."

His friend smiled, "I'm just glad both of you are safe."

"We are too, Jean," Matthew smiled back.


End file.
